HATE
|-|Frisk= |-|Chara= |-|Bete Noire= |-|Wizard of Bravery= HATE is a negative soul power enhancer referred to by Betty as an Evil Dark Substance. Not much is known about it, but it proves to be even more dangerous than FEAR and DETERMINATION. So far the only ones that have been infected by this substance are Frisk, Chara, Bete Noire, Akumu. HATE is Season 1 and Season 2 main antagonist, also announced by Camila in on of Tumblr post. Known Abilities of HATE |-|HATE Abilities= * Control Power : Can control the body and emotions, may influence decisions and can take control of the whole body etc. * Power Enhancer : It can increase the host's original power by 10 times. It can provide extreme power. * Regeneration : If the host is damaged and HP starts to decrease, HATE can immediately refill it to Max. Also, if the arm, leg, body, head, etc. of the body is damaged or destroyed, HATE can immediately restore it, as if it never took damage to begin with. * Teleportation : HATE can give the Host the power to teleport. For example, during Betty's fight with Undyne the Undying in the episode, "Love" HATE gave Betty this power, and Betty teleported to Undyne the Undying and attacked her. * HATE Weapons : The host can use HATE in any way they want as a shield, weapons, auxiliary forces, capture power, or they can use HATE to attack their opponent etc. For example, in the *Determination episode, Chara used HATE to capture Frisk. * Corruption of the Host : If the host uses more HATE or continues to stay in HATE mode, it becomes more difficult to remove or control the HATE. This causes HATE to corrupt the host more. What Camila Cuevas said about HATE * It is a HUMAN trait * A human can't be born with a black soul. * HATE can be generated but it can't be destroyed. In extreme cases, it can be changed/transformed. * When Frisk caused an unexpected RESET in "Megalomaniac", the hate generated looked for another host. Since Frisk wasn't there, the only other HUMAN available in the world was Chara. * Chara was never evil, but since Megalomaniac their eyes slowly started to get surrounded by a black aura, representing how they slowly get blinded by HATE. * HATE can grow within a human soul, until it takes over the entire body. This numbs the host's emotions and influences their decisions. * HATE increases the soul power greatly, even up to 10 times their original power. * The more HATE the human uses as an enhancer for their abilities, the hardest it becomes to take back control of their body. * Only love can extract HATE from a soul. * Monster souls are made of love, kindness and compassion. No one knows what would happen if HATE corrupts a monster All information about HATE History of HATE Before Season 1 HATE The first vessel for the hate was Frisk, as they were consumed by it. During Frisk's genocidal route, it overcame them but eventually was left and took over Chara during Frisk's reset in "Megalomaniac," only worsening by every moment that passes. Season 1 HATE on "Your Best Friend"]] Chara's Power Enhancer and Host at the same time ever since the Megalomaniac episode, HATE has been with Chara and has been transforming him into the Evil and giving him more power. HATE destroys Chara's feelings and emotions, so that Chara can dare to kill even the most person who loves Chara with ruthless. Like Asriel (Season 1 Flowey). Chara and HATE gathered a lot of power and destroyed everything that came in front of them. In the "Continue" episode, HATE was about to complete the intent, when the ERASE button was created when it had reached such a power, but when Asriel objected, HATE directed Chara to kill Asriel. Whenever Asriel tried to tell Chara a old moments and trying tell something, but HATE destroyed Chara's feelings more and encouraged him to kill more. Asriel managed to get HATE out of Chara, but Chara died because they lost Determination and HATE. Season 2 HATE escaping from Mount Ebott.]] When the barrier broke, all the magic was free. HATE escaped from Mount Ebott, but was seized by AMD units grabbed HATE in a vial , and their leader, Miss Grey, was hiding for research on what HATE was. In the "Dust" episode, HATE Vial was taken over by Betty, but HATE was still looking for a host, but HATE could not do anything because HATE was stuck in the vial. is attempting to capture Betty. in "Love" episode.]] But everything changed in the "Love" episode, during Undyne the Undying vs. Betty battle, Betty was killed by Undyne the Undying. Kumu ate the HATE Vial as the only remedy to save Betty. HATE immediately founds the new host, using the "Regereniation" ability to bring back the destroyed parts of Betty, then HATE started controlling Betty's body and fighting Undyne. HATE was seriously damages gived to Undyne in battle, while HATE is about to attack Undyne one more time, Betty takes control of her own body from HATE and flees from battle. Although Betty tries to reject HATE like Frisk, HATE seems to be stubbornness not to leave Betty this time trying to force control of the body. Betty said to Kumu that "Akumu this... this darkness. This Horrible Substance... We underestimated so much... I hardly feel like myself anymore", which means that HATE is very advanced in Betty and shows that HATE is closer to take over full body. Trivia of HATE * In the current situation, HATE seems to have begun to take full control of Bete Noire's body. * HATE is more powerful than FEAR and DETERMINATION. * For an unknown reasons, Chara's "FILE 0" Ability only works when HATE is powering Chara's DETERMINATION. * Camila said there was a way to destroy HATE. Camila Post * HATE is not a soul trait; it's an enhancer. Camila admits this in the description of Betty's first speedpaint * When the HATE and DETERMINATION come together, an Ability named "FILE 0" becomes active. At the same time, HATE increases the user's Determination power by 10 times. This event only happened in Chara. * There is a canon conversation, never before in the series. Jessica Grey and Betty are talking about HATE. Tumblr Post * HATE's intentions are bad enough to scare Betty Camila Post Navigation HATE Category:Evil Category:Alive Category:Traits